The subject matter of the present invention relates to a gun brake system. More specifically, the subject matter of the present invention relates to a gun brake system adapted to protect a subsea safety valve from a dropped gun string.
A subsea safety valve is typically positioned in the production tubing several hundred meters below the surface. On many existing completions, during a perforating workover operation, the subsea safety valve is the only pressure control device that is available when a perforating gun string is being introduced or removed from the wellbore while the gun string is above the subsea safety valve.
If the well starts xe2x80x9cblowing outxe2x80x9d during deployment of the perforating gun string, the guns are dropped into the well, and the blind/shear rams are closed. The dropped gun string can impact and potentially damage the subsea safety valve, causing the completion to have to be pulled at great expense and productivity damage to the producing formation.
There exists, therefore, a need for a system that protects the subsea safety valve from a dropped gun string.